The New Boys
by MeatwaD9021
Summary: Two brothers are in town making a name for themselves but when a bounty is placed on their heads Rally is on the move. Rated M for Strong language and strong violence in later chapters. Chapter 4 is now up!
1. Plans

The New Boys in Town

"Who the fuck are these two?" said a man with a slight Russian accent holding up pictures of two men.

"These are the two guys you wanted the files on, boss. The guys who killed your hit squad." said another man in a American accent.

"Oh, good. I take it you got your information from the usual man, right?" asked the Russian man.

"Of course, boss. These two guys are brothers. This one," he pointed to a picture of man in his mid-twenties and rather muscular also, "is the oldest. His name is Russell Taylor, and he does most of the drug dealing for Big Jim. This one," he pointed to another picture of younger looking man in his late teens or early twenties and fit body, " is his younger brother Adam Taylor. He doesn't work with Big Jim directly but is very close friends with him as well as the older brother also. Adam sells illegal firearms to anyone who offers a good price. He also makes custom guns and is one hell of a shot from what I hear. Neither of them has been convicted of a crime but Russell was taking in for mug shots for possession of marijuana but they didn't charge him because it wasn't a large amount and Adam was suspected of murder when he was eighteen, but the charges got dropped due to lack of evidence."

"Fuck, Alex! Let me read the files my fucking self!" yelled the Russian man.

Alex glared at his boss then nodded and said nothing. The Russian man picked up the file on the two men and read it over. He looked up at Alex with a stern look on his face.

"Do you want us to take them out, boss?" Alex asked.

"No. Big Jim would know it was us then he would tell the Italians. The Italians are already on my case for the last time I sent my men on these two little shits. That boy Adam is especially a problem. None of our men are as good a shot as he is. If we are going to take them out we need to hire someone who isn't Russian and kills for a living. I don't want to start a full out war with the Italians, we don't have enough power to do that yet. I want to take him and his help out with out them knowing it's us. Jim is getting on my nerves and we are losing some of our clients to these new guys; he's also one of the Italian's main men on the streets," explained the Russian.

"So what did you have in mind, boss?" Alex asked with boredom in his voice.

"I have an idea." he replied with a wicked grin on his chubby, scarred face.

"Well what is it?" Alex asked impatiently.

"I was thinking about hiring 'The Ghost' to take out the two brothers. That would cripple Jim's business," the Russian said with a diabolical grin.

"The Ghost? Yeah, that could work, but are you sure you want to hire the Ghost? That man is a loose cannon and expensive for this kind of job. You have the money to hire him?" Alex asked with a nervous look in his eye.

"Of course I do, damn it! I want this guy. The man is a fucking professional! You said this Adam Taylor is a good shot, ya? Well the Ghost is even better. The man is a genius at killing," the Russian said in an annoyed tone.

"I just hope you have the money to pay him. He doesn't come cheap, boss." Alex

"Of course I got enough money. Those two fucks will not know what hit them. Then Jim will be weakened. We can take over Jim the way we have done in the past. Russell is his top dealer and he gets a lot of his guns from Adam. I want those two dead. This is my fucking city and that stupid Italian, Jim, needs to learn his place!" the Russian shouted, his face turning red.

"I think you need to calm down, boss. I'll tell Ivan to get a hold of the Ghost," Alex said with a slight grin. He enjoyed watching his boss get pissed.

"Very well. I want this taken care of as soon as possible, understand?" The Russian calmed himself and regained his composure.

"I understand, boss," Alex said with a nod.

* * *

"Hey, Greg! You here to pick up your 9mm?" Rally asked from behind the gun counter.

"Damn straight! I miss my baby," he replied with a smile, "The loaner gun the department gave me is a good gun but it doesn't compare to the nice feel of my Glock."

"I know what you mean." Rally nodded, "Hold on, I'll go get it for you."

Rally skipped to the back room whistling to herself and unlocked a safe that contained other owners firearms who wanted them cleaned or repaired. She picked up Greg's 9mm off the shelf, and walked back to the front of the shop.

"Here you go," She said as she handed it to Greg. "I cleaned it, oiled it, its practically a new gun, my friend."

"My baby!" Greg said as he cradled his firearm. "How much does that come down to, Rally?"

"Thirty five bucks. I normally charge more but since you work in law enforcement I'll cut the price down." Rally smiled.

Greg grabbed his wallet, handed Rally the thirty five, thanked her again then walked out. After he left Rally let out bored sigh. The last few days business had been slow in both the gunsmith business and the bounty hunting business as well. May was spending time with Ken before he would fly out to San Diego for a three week job and Misty said she was going to "out" for a few days. Rally didn't want to ask her, what she meant by out, and she hadn't heard from Bean in a while. There were no bounties on anyone and the only recent customers she had been having were mostly cops and some hunters. Suddenly the door of the shop opened and a young man at about twenty-two or younger walked in.

"Hello!" Rally said trying to sound cheerful.

"Hey," was all he said.

Rally gave the man a look over and something didn't feel right with this guy. He was still wearing his sunglasses when he walked in which she though was odd. He was tall, maybe 6'1 , and had really short hair almost a buzz cut, with the tip of his hair bleached blonde. The main feature that stood out on his face was his goatee, it was rather long and a brownish color. The rest of his face was cleanly shaven, smooth like a babies bottom. He kept a neutral face, showing almost no expression. He wore a black dickies jacket and Rally couldn't tell if he was carrying a gun or not.

"Can I help you?" Rally asked trying not to sound unfriendly.

"Just looking around. You got some nice firepower here." He replied as he took off his sunglasses and placed them in his right pocket on his jeans. He had soft green eyes. His sunglasses seemed to make him more intimidating but with them off he looked a lot more gentle.

"Well, thank you. Is there anything in particular you are looking for? Rifles, shotguns, pistols?" She asked beginning to smile a little.

"Hmmmm, can you pass me that 92'Beretta ." He pointed through the glass counter.

Rally opened the sliding door and reached in to pick it up. She put on top of the counter gently.

"Beretta makes some nice guns," he inquired, " I noticed you have a CZ75 9mm, that's a damn fine gun." he said as he held up the Beretta.

Rally was taken back for second, surprised that this guy knew what type of she gun she had just from glancing at it.

"Y-yes, you know your firearms pretty well. Most people don't notice that, in fact you are the first in years to notice that! " she said, finally starting to like the guy.

He gave her slight smile showing her his white, straight teeth, "I know my guns Miss. The CZ75 is a rare pistol indeed, at least your model is. CZ75 is known for being very accurate. Don't see those to often. You got any here?"

"No, sorry. I wish I did. I probably would keep it for myself." Rally gave a slight chuckle.

The man smiled then gave her back the Beretta. She placed it back to its rightful spot.

"I have heard that you also do some bounty hunting on the side. Heard you are the best bounty hunter in Chicago, and I have actually seen your face in the papers." he said in a curious tone.

"Ugh, the newspaper takes the worst pictures of me. I haven't had a decent bounty in a while though." Rally explained, beginning to get cautious of the man again.

He gave Rally another grin. Something seemed a little off with this man but she couldn't identify what. She was preparing herself for something she couldn't get a hold of. The man opened his jacket to reveal a holster with a light black colored handgun placed in it. He slowly reached for it. Within a blink of an eye Rally drew her CZ75 and aimed it at the mans head.

"Don't even think about it!" Rally shouted, "I knew something was weird about you! Did you think you could come into a gun shop and hold it up!"

He held still, his smile gone. "I was just gonna show you my gun, that's all. I swear. I was not going to hold the place up."

"Bullshit!"

"I have a license for this gun and a license to conceal it, toots." he said, his smile slowly coming back. "It's in my wallet."

"Where is your wallet?" Rally demanded.

"In my left pant pocket." he motioned to it.

"Hand it to me slowly. If you make any sudden moves-"

"You'll shoot me, I gotcha." he interrupted with an annoyed voice.

He slowly placed the wallet on the counter, Rally still training her CZ75 on the stranger. She grabbed the wallet cautiously and opened it. The man stood still looking impatiently at Rally waiting for her to reply. She found his drivers license, some coupons for Best Buy merchandise , and finally found what she was looking for, his license to carry a concealed weapon. She slowly lowered her gun and handed the man his wallet back.

"Are we cool?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're cool," Rally replied a little embarrassed that she had just drawn her gun on a potential customer, "I am really sorry about that. There is just a lot of guys out there that would like to take a shot at me for bringing them in."

"Hey, no problem. I understand. You had me worried there for a second, though." he said in a unsettling tone.

Rally could only muster up a nervous laugh. The man, if he was so inclined to, could sue her ass off for what she did. She shuddered at the thought.

"Is it alright if I show you my pistol now?" the man said in a joking voice.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, sure." Rally said snapping out of her daydream of getting sued.

He unholstered his gun, popped the clip out, and ejected the round in the chamber. He then showed Rally a Heckler and Koch MK23 US SOCOM .45 caliber. Rally almost drooled at the sight of it.

"Oh my God! That is a US SOCOM, military issue!" she blurted out, "Those are rare and expensive! How did you get a hold of one?"

"It was my dads. He used to be in the military." he replied with a grin.

"Awww, you are so lucky! These are one of the most accurate handguns I know of. This and my CZ75. Are you good shot?" Rally asked in a teasing manner.

"Well, I don't like to brag, but I consider myself a good shot."

"Really? You want to try out our shooting range?" Rally asked hoping he would say yes.

"Ummm, how about a rain check? I really have to be going. I just stopped by to scope the place out and see what you got. So far, I'm impressed." he said as he scratched the back of his neck and began to leave the store.

"Oh," she said sounding bummed, "Your name is Adam right?"

The man stopped, "How did you know my name?"

"I did go through your wallet, remember? I saw your name on your license."

"Yeah, I remember, and yes my name is Adam," he said as began to put his sunglasses back on, "Be seeing you around bounty hunter." then he left.

* * *

Adam got onto the I-55 after his little meeting with Rally Vincent at her gun store when his cell phone began to ring. He saw the number of who was calling then opened the phone.

"Sup' Russ?" Adam asked.

"I have been wondering where the hell you have been, that's what's up! I tried calling the apartment you didn't answer, and you turned your fucking cell phone off for an hour! Where have you been!" Russell demanded.

"Awww, have you been worrying about me? That's so sweet Russ, I think I might cry." Adam said in a mocking tone.

"Fuck you, man! Yes, I have been worried! You never turn your phone off. You could have been dead for all I know." Russell said his anger beginning to leave.

"Well, no need to worry. I thought I would check out that gun store, GunSmith Cats. You know, the one that bounty hunter runs?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I know the one. She's that tan chick right? She's pretty hot, and she likes guns? Just the woman for you." Russell chuckled.

"She does like guns! She had a CZ75 on her! Those guns are so rare."

"What the hell is a CZ75? Sounds like a car."

"Its only a rare ass handgun made in Czechoslovakia." Adam said as if it was common knowledge.

"Oh, _sorry._ Not everyone is a gun freak y'know." Russell said in a uncaring manner.

"She also drew that gun on me, and let me tell you, she is fuckin' fast." Adam said sounding more serious.

"What! Why the hell did she do that!" demanded Russell.

"Don't worry, I was just testing her. I reached for my gun slowly to show it to her. I had a feeling she would draw her gun because she was giving me this look , she probably saw me as a threat or maybe she is just paranoid. I wanted to see how fast she was." Adam explained.

"You did that just to see how fast she is? You dumb shit, what if she shot you!"

"She didn't so it's all good," Adam said, "I can tell you this Russ, she might be a problem in the future. If she is as good as people say she is, and if we ever get a bounty on our heads we would be fucked. She has caught or killed almost all of her bounties."

"Killed? Isn't that illegal? She can't just kill the bounties." Russell inquired.

"She didn't just kill them for the hell of it, smart one, she killed them in self defense. The ones she killed came after her after they either escaped or were already caught or something like that. I don't know all the details. She doesn't want to kill them because she would loose her bounty, but when worse came to worse she had to do what she had to do, and she didn't seem like the blood thirsty kind. She seemed nice." Adam said as he recalled the incident.

"Nice? I think someone might have a crush on her." Russell said in a mocking voice.

"Shut up ass crunch." Adam barked back.

"Ass crunch? That's a new one. You're starting to get creative." Russell chuckled.

"You keep that shit up and you'll see how creative I can get, _old man_." Adam threatened.

Adam could hear Russell laughing over the phone. Adam just rolled his eyes, remembering how Russell used to tease him when he was still in high school. "_Some things never change." _Adam thought.

"So you think she might be a problem , huh?" Russell said, finally.

"She could be. Like I said, she is fast. She might even be faster than me, and she knows her guns." Adam said admiringly.

"Did you see if she is a good shot?"

"Nope. I am going to assume she is. From what I've heard she has shot off quite a bit of thumbs and trigger fingers off her bounties and assailants instead of killing them." Adam said.

"Damn. She may be on the right side of the law but if she did that to me I would have to return the favor to her." Russell said making a sound like as if he got hurt to hearing about other people getting their body parts shot off.

"No. She isn't to be touched, Russell. You know the rules."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But still, shooting off your fingers? I bet that hurts like hell." Russell replied.

"Yeah," Adam agreed, "Well, I gotta deliver my shipment down at the pier. Once I drop that off I'll meet you at Franks place."

"Right on. Frank is buying dinner right?"

"Of course. I think he's buyin' pizza tonight. You got any "stuff" to sell?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, to Fat Fred, he wants his weekly supply of nose candy. I tell you, he is gonna kill himself snorting that shit. I've told him to cool it but he won't." Russell said mocking remorse.

"You feeling bad about it?"

"Hell no. I hope that fat fuck dies. He was caught two months ago molesting a seventeen year old girl and he got off. Hope the fucker OD's on that shit."

"What a bastard. Shows you how well our justice system works."

"You're a fine one to talk. The justice system is what got you off."

There was silence. Now one said a word for a few seconds until Russell finally spoke up.

"Sorry 'bout that Adam. I shouldn't of said that. I should have been on trial too."

"Don't apologize. It's alright," Adam said, his voice low and quiet, "Well, on that happy note, see you at Franks."

"Later bro."

Adam closed his cell phone and continued down the freeway.

* * *

It was starting to get late and Rally was starting to close the shop. Ever since that man, Adam, came into the store she couldn't get him out her head. She had a few more customers come in for a few boxes of ammo but nothing really exciting. She got a call from May earlier saying she was going to be home at nine, it was already eight-thirty. Knowing Ken and May they might be out later. Misty called as well. Apparently she was shopping for clothes all day. Rally was praying she didn't max up the entire credit card or steal anything for that matter.

Rally locked the doors to the shop and began to walk to her house, when she realized where she had seen Adam before. It was about two years ago. He was charged with murder of that nineteen year old. It was in the local section of the papers.

"_Great," _she thought, "_I just pulled my gun on a guy who is a possible killer."_

Rally sighed and opened the back door to her house and placed her belongings on the couch. She decided to rest on the couch as well. She laid there, her mind was running in a thousand directions thinking about May and Misty. Wondering what Bean was up to, and surprising enough, wondering if Adam would stop by again and if he really did murder that young man. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when her cell phone went off. She picked up and it was May.

"Hey Rally! Where are you?" She asked sounding really cheerful.

"I just closed the shop and I am at home." replied Rally in dreary voice.

"You sound tired. Did you have a tough day?"

"No, far from it. Today was unbelievably boring. Except-" Rally cut her self off.

"Except for what?" May asked curiously.

"Nothing, I'll tell you when you get home." Rally replied.

"Oh come on! Now you got me curious!" May said with anticipation.

"Nope. You are just going to have to come home and here about it missy."

"No fair! Ken and I are going to stay out a little later and you might be asleep when I get home." May whined.

"To bad for you. Why are you two going to be late?"

May giggled like a little school girl. Rally knew what that meant. She didn't really care for Ken but May really loved him. Rally was still trying to like him.

"So what the hell have you two been doing all this time?" Rally asked.

"Well…we went to the park and got some ice cream and we saw a movie. Then we went back to Kens hotel room and had some great sex for a few hours…"

"A few hours! How!" Rally paused for a second, " On second thought, May, I don't want to know how. I didn't think guys could, you know, last that long."

"Ohhh, well Ken and I have our ways of making it last for a _long_ time, hee hee!" May giggled.

"Ugh. So you two are going to go at it again? God, you guys are like rabbits." Rally said with hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Awww, is someone jealous?" May said playfully.

"NO! I just don't want to hear about your sex life!"

"_Sure. _What ever you say, Rally. See you later." May said then hung up.

"Ah! That girl! I swear…" Rally muttered to herself.

Rally laid back down, and stared at the ceiling.

"_It feels good to be home."_ Rally thought to herself.

* * *

"Boss, he's here." Alex said with a nervous look in his eye.

"Wonderful! Bring him in," the Russian man said with a childish grin.

Alex opened the Russian mans office.

"He will see you now." Alex said to a man outside.

Alex moved out of the way to let the man in. The Russian radiated when this legendary man walked in.

"It is wonderful to finally meet The Ghost. You are a legend in the underground world of crime. Alex, you may leave." The Russian motioned for Alex to beat it.

The Ghost walked to the front of the Russians desk and sat down in one of the leather chairs he had for guests. The Russian looked over the legendary hitman. He was wearing all white. A white tie, white business jacket, white long-sleeved shirt, white pants. He had a red beard and mustache and his hair was slicked back giving it a darker red look to it. His eyes were a ghostly blue, with not sign of emotion in them. The Russian understood why they called him The Ghost.

"My name is Vladimir Czeckov." The Russian finally said gesturing for a handshake.

"I know who you are, the question is why have you called me?" Ghost replied in a slight British accent, not showing any intention of shaking Vladimir's hand.

"Ah, I see. You want to get strait to business. I like that in a man. No pussyfooting around. Very well, lets get to business." Vladimir recoiled his hand.

He opened his top desk drawer and pulled out a folder. He handed it to Ghost.

"These two men are causing me problems. They are weakening my drug business and weapons business. They have close connections with the Italians even though they are German-Irish. Apparently they are real close friends with Big Jim. You know who he is right?" Vladimir asked.

Ghost just nodded as he looked through the files. He stared at the pictures with an inhuman look. A look that sent shivers up Vladimir's spine. He imagined that look as he made his kills. The look of a demon. He was studying their faces.

"The older brother, Russell, is one of Jims top street dealer. The younger one, Adam, doesn't work for Jim directly but is close friends with him and supplies him with weapons when Jim needs them which is rare, and sells illegal firearms to whoever pays the right price. Jim is rarely violent so you shouldn't worry about him sending anyone after you. Adam is the one you want to be careful around. He took out most of my men that I sent after them. The other brother is a shitty shot, he killed them with luck." Vladimir stated.

"Do you know where they live?" Ghost asked still studying the photos.

"No, they moved after my attempt to have them killed. We have no clue where they are staying now. But we do know one of the clients that Russell deals coke to. His name is Andrew Burgess. Every Friday Russell meets him at the eastside of town in his house. I can give you the address. That is the only information I have on how to find them. Adam is very hard to find. Slippery as shit. You may have trouble finding him."

Ghost just smiled, still examining the photos. "That should be enough information for me to find them both," he finally spoke.

"Really? Very well then. Tomorrow is Friday and I was hoping you would be able to get at least one of them. I am willing to pay you what you wish." Vladimir replied.

"I should remind you, Mr. Checkov, that I don't come cheap. Are you willing to spend a lot on two boys?" Ghost asked.

"I said I am willing to pay you what you wish." Vladimir replied his voice harsh.

Ghost smiled a smile that would scare the devil. Vladimir's eye twitched watching that demonic grin widen. "Very well. For a job like this I charge one million in unmarked bills, I expect to be paid half of it now and the other half after the job is done, do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes. Crystal clear. Ivan, our man out front will see to it you get your money before you leave." Vladimir stuttered.

"Good." The Ghost said as he stood up, "It's been a pleasure doing business with you. See you in a few days."

He then turned around and was out of the office.

End of Chapter 1


	2. The Hitman

Chapter 2: The Hitman

"Oh my God, Misty! How much money did you spend shopping?" Rally asked looking dumbstruck at all the clothes.

"Oh come on, Rally," Misty whined, "You've got to learn to spend money on things other than your car and guns."

Rally folded her arms and raised an eyebrow; "You did _buy_ this stuff, right?"

" Aww, Rally of course I bought this stuff. Why would you think anything else?" Misty said with a grin.

"Misty." Rally said, her voice becoming serious.

"Chill out, Rally. I'm just messing with you," she giggled, " What crawled up your ass today? Usually you're in a happy mood."

"Sorry. I had a really boring day and on top of that I pulled my gun on a potential customer and a possible murderer." Rally sighed.

Misty's eyes widened with curiosity, "You drew your gun on him? Why? And what do you mean a possible murderer!" Misty said sitting down on her bed wanting to hear more.

"This guy came in the shop after Greg stopped by to pick up his 9mm. The man seemed a bit, unusual. I just didn't have a good feeling about him. It's hard to explain." Rally said trying to make sense to Misty.

" I get ya, it was your woman's intuition kicking in. So what happened?" Misty asked, wanting to hear the gossip.

"Well, we started to talk and then he opened his jacket and he had a concealed .45 hidden in it. He was reaching for it," Rally continued, "so I drew out my CZ75 and told him not to move. He told me he was just going to show it to me and he had a license to carry a concealed weapon…."

Rally continued the story and kept on watching Misty's reaction when she finally finished. Misty looked at Rally with an odd look in her eye then finally asked, "Was he hot?"

Rally was taken by surprise from the question, "What!"

"Was he hot?" she repeated.

Rally never really thought about that until she was put on the spot and forced to think about it. "He wasn't ugly, if that's what you want to know."

"Oh come on, Rally! It's a simple question. I know you still remember his face, you never forget a face." Misty inquired.

"Why do you want to know? You afraid I might like a guy and not _you?" _Rally asked with a smirk.

Misty's face turned red, "No! I- I'm just curious that's all."

"_Sure._ All right if you must know he was good looking. He had green eyes, short hair, and he was pretty tall, taller than me anyway, and he looked fit, like a person who runs a lot." Rally explained.

"Was he as tall as Bean?" Misty asked.

"God, no. Bean is an Ogre. This guy was probably 6'1, give or take."

"Do you remember his name?"

"Ummm, Adam, Adam Taylor. I called out his name and he seemed a little shocked when I did. I was trying to figure out why he would be, then I remembered where I had seen him from," Rally said, as she began to trail off, "Well enough with the questions, I am starved. I'll be in the kitchen if May comes back. She is going to want to hear all about what happened today."

"Adam Taylor? Why does that name sound familiar?" Misty said to herself.

* * *

It was nine-fifteen and Adam was taking the elevator up to see his old high school buddy, Frank. Adam just finished delivering a shipment of assault rifles to a few customers who were willing to pay sixty grand for them. He spent a few hours chatting with them then finally decided to head over to Franks for dinner. Russell had already beat Adam there and they were waiting for him to arrive. The elevator stopped at the fifth floor and Adam stepped out and began to walk to apartment 313. Once he arrived he knocked on the door. 

"Who is it?" a rough voice asked.

"Adam." He replied.

"What's the password?" the voice asked with a chuckle.

"Open up, mother fucker." Adam said with a grin.

The door opened to reveal a man with long brown hair, blue eyes, and a scraggly mustache and beard. The beard made him look six years older than he actually was.

"Adam! My man, how's it goin'?" the man said as he gave Adam a manly hug.

Adam hugged back, "I'm good Frank, and you?"

"I'm surviving. My new job sucks ass though. It's not easy living the life of a normal law abiding citizen y'know?" Frank said with a chuckle.

"How is your parole officer? And where the hell is Russell? I saw his crappy little car outside." Adam asked.

"He's taking a shit. He said we could start eating without him. Good thing to. That guy takes forever to take a dump," Frank said walking over to his tiny kitchen, "I bought some Domino's this time."

"Sounds good to me. You got any beer?" Adam asked as he grabbed a slice of pizza.

Frank gave Adam a strange look, "Adam, you have known me since our freshman year in high school. Of course I have beer, man!"

Adam laughed and began to eat his slice of warm pepperoni pizza. Frank grabbed some Heineken's from the fridge and passed one to Adam. Adam looked to the left of the table to see a large, loaded .38 special facing the wall; the hammer was cocked back on it.

"Where the hell did you get that, and why do you have the hammer cocked back? That's dangerous." Adam said with his mouth full of pizza.

"What, that thing? I got it from you, remember? Last year after I heard the Russians were out to kill you? I have the hammer cocked back so I can shoot the first shot faster when needed." Frank explained.

"Oh yeah! I thought the cops might have taken it from you after you were arrested." Adam replied.

"No way, man. I hid that baby well." Frank said as he begun to chug down his beer.

The two then heard a toilet flush, "Sounds like the king of porcelain is finally getting off his royal throne." Adam chuckled.

Russell walked out of the bathroom holding a can of Lysol spray. He waved over to Adam, "Hey, Adam. When did you get here?"

"Couple minutes ago," Adam said with a grin, "You 're gonna need a hell of lot more Lysol spray to cover up your nasty shit smell."

Russell smirked and gave Adam the finger. Adam and Frank just laughed. Russell pulled up a chair and sat next to his brother, "You aren't supposed to be drinking alcohol Adam, you're underage." Russell said in a joking tone.

"Thanks for that update, _mom._" Adam replied back.

Russell grinned as he opened a beer and took a swig of it. Russell, then, helped himself to six slices of pizza. Adam and Frank stared at the helping of pizza Russell just took.

"Have some pizza, Russ." Frank said in a sarcastic manner.

"Don't mind if I do," Russell replied back with a grin, "Hey, you got any Tabasco sauce?"

"Yeah, what for?" Frank said swallowing a mouthful of pizza.

"For my pizza, duh." Russell replied.

"Your pizza? Ugh! That's nasty, but whatever floats your boat. It's in the fridge."

Russell got up and walked to the fridge.

"So, Frank, who's your new parole officer?" Adam asked.

"That fucker, Wayne Thompson. You guys have heard of him haven't you?"

"Yeah, I know him. He's the one they call the Nazi, right?" Adam said.

"Yeah, that's him. The guy is a complete asshole. He has the fuckin' nerve to call me little Frankie, can you believe that? I told him in the nicest way I could, not to call me Frankie, but he told me to shut the hell up or he would report me. I don't know why they hired that son of a bitch." Frank said his voice sounding irritated.

Adam and Russell chuckled. They knew how much Frank hated being called Frankie.

"Awww, poor you." Adam said in mock sorrow.

"You have such a tough life Frank, you make those poor kids in Africa sound like they're at Disneyland." Russell laughed as he poured Tabasco sauce on his pizza. He then places the Tabasco sauce in front of the .38.

"Hey, fuck you guys. The man is a dick," Frank said as he started on another beer, "He is like a fucking drill sergeant, man. Ask anyone who has had him."

"We know, we know. You know Laurence Torres?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I know him." Frank replied.

"Laurence got his ass kicked by ol' Thompson. He tried to punch him in the face and Thompson went all crazy and shit on him. Beat him so bad he went to the hospital for a week." Adam finished.

" I believe it. That guys nuttier than squirrel shit." Frank said as he finished his second beer.

About an hour and two and a half six packs of beer later, the three just slumped in their chairs chatting about old times, each one of them drunk. Adam was talking about how him and Frank set off a stink bomb in the girl's locker room, and Frank was still babbling about how much he hated his parole officer. Russell just sat back and listened. Finally Frank stood up and said, "You know what? I am sick of that Nazi bastard, Thompson, bossing me around. I am a law abiding citizen now, god damn it! He should treat me with respect!" Frank slurred.

"Hallelujah, Frank!" Adam shouted, obviously just as intoxicated as Frank, "You tell that son'bitch whose boss!"

"I will! That bastard can kiss my hairy ass!" Frank yelled.

Russell began to laugh, "You tell him off Frank!"

"I will! I will do it tomorrow! I'm doing it! No one's stopping me! It _is_ _done_!" Frank said as he pounded on the table, which caused the .38 special to go off with a huge roar, spraying red fluid all over the wall.

"Holy shit!" Frank yelled as he flung himself backwards off his chair.

Russell and Adam jumped out of their seats and fell on each other trying to get up, yelling obscenities as they kept on tripping.

"Oh Jesus! Oh fuck! Oh Jesus!" Adam yelled.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Russell yelled as he and Adam backed away from the table.

Frank got up and started jumping up and down, yelling as he was feeling his body to see if he had been hit, and "Oh mother fucker I'm hit!"

After the three stopped checking themselves to see if they had been shot, they realized they were fine. The three of them looked at the hole in the wall as well as the red splatter and realizing it wasn't blood, it was Tabasco sauce.

"I can't believe that just _fucking_ happened!" Adam shouted practically sober again.

"You and your god damn Tabasco sauce Russ!" Frank yelled.

"Hey! I am not the dumb ass who kept a loaded gun on the table!" Russell shot back at Frank.

"_Sorry_! I like to have a weapon for self-defense! That's the last fucking time I keep the hammer cocked on a revolver again!" Frank said, his body shaking.

"You _are_ a dumb ass! I told you that was dangerous!" Adam shouted.

"Alright, enough yelling! I'm sure the neighbors have called the cops by now." Russell finally said.

"I wouldn't worry about that. I'm the only one on this floor. No one wants this floor due the asbestos problem in the hall, and everyone in this complex is involved in some sort of illegal activity. No one ever calls the cops. Its sort of a unwritten law at this place." Frank said.

Adam and Russell just looked at each other with bewilderment.

"I hope you are right about that Frank. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm gonna go to the bathroom and have a heart attack." Adam finally said.

* * *

The Ghost was in his hotel room organizing his weaponry. He didn't want to kill the two brothers within one day. Where was the fun in that? But if they were to die in his little assault tomorrow, then so be it, that will just prove they weren't worthy enough to be his prey. This was a game to him, a game of strength and endurance. He loved to see how long his targets could last before he'd finished them off. The longest so far had been a week. He was hoping Adam and Russell would beat that record. He was especially interested in Adam. His reputation with guns on the street was well known. 

He opened one of his two large duffel bags and pulled out a gun cleaning kit along with a G36 compact assault rifle and placed it on his bed. He then pulled out his fourteen-inch barrel .44 magnum. It had a brown custom grip and a very narrow black barrel with no bar site on it which made it somewhat lighter. He placed that, and two colt .45's he had behind his back in hidden holsters, on the bed. He began to clean and oil the guns with extreme care and finesse. It was as if he was taking care of a child. His blue eyes glowed with anticipation for tomorrow. Tomorrow was going to be a test for the older brother. To see if he could survive through one his little attacks. If he dies in the first attack, which Ghost was hoping he wouldn't, then his game might not be as fun. He gave a demonic grin thinking about the hunt. He just hoped these two boys wouldn't let him down.

* * *

"Rally! I'm home!" shouted May. 

"Wow, and you're only an hour late." Rally said sarcastically.

May giggled then stuck her tongue out playfully, "Ken and I decided to have a bit more _fun_ before I left."

"Oh, brother," Rally said as she rolled her eyes, "I don't want to know about it."

May smiled and sat next to Rally, "So, you gonna tell me what happened today that you had me all worked up about?"

"Do you remember that court case about two years ago? The one where that eighteen year old kid was being charged with murdering that nineteen year old?" Rally asked.

May nodded, "Yeah, I remember that. It was all over the papers, he never got convicted though, right?"

"Right. I just met him today. He came into the shop and wanted to show me his gun but," Rally sighed, " I pulled out my gun on him. I thought he was trying to hold the place up."

May stifled a laugh, " I bet you made him soil his pants."

"Actually, I think I just pissed him off. He didn't seem to happy with me."

"Well, who would be happy?" May said with a giggle.

Rally rolled her eyes. She didn't understand why she cared so much about it. Maybe it was the boredom, or the look he gave her when he left.

"I'm going to bed, May. I'll talk more about it tomorrow. Right now, I want to take a nice hot shower and get to bed. Good night." Rally said in an almost monotone voice.

"Ok, good night Rally." May said with a look of concern on her face.

Rally walked upstairs and into her bedroom. She stood there for a second or two playing the scene over again.

_"God, I hate this. I hope a bounty comes up soon. This boredom is driving me crazy!"_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Adam woke up to the sound of a chuckle coming from his older brother, Russell. 

"Did you have a good night sleep, bro?" Asked Russell in a mock caring voice.

Adam's head felt like someone had hit it with a baseball bat. He opened his eyes and groaned. He looked around at where he was sleeping and realized he slept the whole night on the floor of Frank's bathroom. Russell stood over the toilet urinating.

"When did I fall asleep in here?" Adam moaned.

"After you threw up, I think. You're a wuss when it comes to drinking, Adam." Russell smiled.

Adam was too tired and his head hurt too much to make a comeback.

"Where's Frank? And what time is it?" Adam asked.

"He's still asleep on the kitchen floor. You two can sleep anywhere. I was the smart one this time, I slept on the couch," Russell said sounding proud of himself, "and it is eleven-fifteen."

Adam gave of a small laugh at hearing where Frank was sleeping but then groaned at hearing the time. Russell began to wash his hands and then helped Adam off the floor. He groaned as he stood up.

"I need some painkillers." Adam whined.

Russell laughed, "I got some stuff in my car that will make you feel great."

"Yeah, I bet you do." Adam said.

"You gonna be ok to drive?" Russell asked.

"I will, eventually. I just need to chill out for an hour or so, and take something for this damn headache." He stated.

"I can take you with me to drop of some stuff at Andrews place if you want. It might give you some time to feel a little better, then I can come back here and drop you off so you can go do whatever it is you gotta do." Russell suggested.

"Sure, why not? As long as you drive," Adam said, "Hey Frank! Wake up!"

Frank woke up with a jump then yelled, "What! Can't you see I'm trying to fuckin' sleep!"

Adam and Russell both laughed, "You got any aspirin or Tylenol?"

"Aspirin? I only got Advil and it's above the fridge." He said then went back to sleep.

Russell went and grabbed the pills for Adam and then the two left the apartment. They reached Russell's Dodge Neon and got in. Adam slumped in the passengers seat and rubbed his head. He could barely remember last night except the gun going off and him throwing up.

"What do you need to drop off at Andrew's place?" Adam asked.

"Some of this." Russell said as he held up a small glass vial of mescaline.

"Oh, wonderful," Adam held the vial for second and said, " I thought he quit taking this shit."

"Andrew? No way, man. He is one of my best customers. He loves his mescaline and he also wanted some PCP, which I have in the trunk."

"Holy hell, Russ. He won't be your customer anymore if continues taking that shit. Might as well give him some of that Kerasine crap."

"Yeah right. Jim doesn't deal that shit anymore. That stuff is to dangerous." Russell said as he started the car. Russell turned up his CD player and backed out before Adam could put on his seatbelt.

"Turn down the fucking music!" Adam yelled as he flew forward and almost hit the dash.

"Oh, you big baby." Russell laughed as he turned down the music.

"I have a fuckin' headache and blasting your music is not helping it any." Adam complained.

Russell smiled, "That's what you get for drinking to much, ass goblin."

Adam couldn't help but chuckle at Russell's new word, "Ass goblin? That's a new one."

"Hey, I gotta keep up with you." Russell replied with a grin.

"Yeah, you do, you senile fuck stick." Adam said with a smile.

"Senile? I may forget stuff but I can still kick your ass to next year."

Adam gave Russell a grin and said, "Yeah, you could, but would you remember it?"

Russell rolled his eyes then slammed on his brakes causing Adam to lurch forward.

"Damn it, Russ! What was that for?" Adam shouted.

"Stoplight." Russell said with a chuckle and pointed to the stoplight.

Adam slumped back into his seat and slept the rest of the way until Russell woke him up.

"Hey, Adam. We're here." Russell said in a casual tone.

Adam woke up with another groan and opened his door. He took in a deep breath. His headache was beginning to go away. Russell got out and opened his trunk. Adam looked over to see him pull out a Scooby Doo lunch box. Adam smiled knowing what he used it for.

"Awww, Russell. You look so cute with that." Adam said in a goofy tone.

"Don't I though? I was gonna go with a smurf lunch box but, I hate the fuckin' smurf's." Russell laughed.

They began to walk up to a small trashy looking house. The lawn was growing weeds and the neighborhood wasn't to friendly looking either. Russell knocked on the door and a scrawny man opened the door. His hair completely shaved off and brown eyes occasionally twitched. He was wearing a white T-shirt and stained jeans. Adam was a bit surprised. He went to school with Andrew and now he was a junkie.

"What took you so fuckin' long? I thought maybe the cops got ya, or that you got whacked. You aren't usually late Russell. You're gonna give me fuckin' heart attack!" He said in a strange high voice.

"Calm down, Andy. I'm here." Russell said in a calming voice.

"Yeah, I know," Andrew peeked his head out the door and looked around, "You weren't followed were you? You know they have cameras and satellites that can take your picture from space! They are watchin' us as we fuckin' speak. Hurry and get inside before they see us!"

Russell and Adam walked in. His house looked like a tornado had gone through it. There were beer cans on the floor, and the whole house smelled like piss. The floor had brown stains on it and wrappers for candy and other foods.

"You want a beer or something to eat? I got some Skittles and-"

"No thanks. I think I'll pass." Adam interrupted.

"Hey Andy, we gotta make this quick. I need to drop Adam off so he can get his car. Do you have the money?" Russell asked.

"Of course I do!" Andrew said sounding insulted.

He ran back into his room and came back with a wad of cash.

"If you caught with this shit, you know what to say, right?" Russell said in a serious voice.

"Yes! I am not a fucking three year old Russell!" Andrew snapped.

"Ok, just wanna make sure." Russell said as he and Adam began to walk toward the door.

Andrew caught up and opened the door for them. The two began to walk towards their car when they spotted a man on the other side of the street wearing a white trench coat. He was just standing there looking at the ground. Russell didn't think much about it but Adam kept watching him. The man suddenly pulled to .45's from behind him and aimed them at the two. Adam pushed Russell behind Andrews's car, and then pulled out his Socom .45 just as the man began to open fire. Adam fired two shots into his chest, but he kept on firing. One bullet skimmed Adams right, leg spraying blood on the driveway. He ran back into the house, bullets were zipping by smashing into the wall and door, shattering the windows of Andrews house. He reached inside and heard 9mm gunfire. It was Russell's Beretta. Adam ducked for cover and felt a sharp pain in his leg and saw blood pouring from his wound.

"Andrew! Get some cloth! I'm fucking bleeding!" Adam yelled.

"Fuck you! I knew you guys were followed!" Andrew yelled back, he was in the living room right next to were Adam was.

Adam peeked out the door and fired to more rounds into the mans chest again, but he didn't budge and the man fired some more shots towards him. The firing ceased suddenly, but only for a brief moment.

"He's unloading, Russ! Shoot the mother fucker!" Adam yelled.

Russell's Beretta opened fire and Adam fired his Socom, each shot hitting the man's chest. The man put his .45's in his jacket, not even noticing the bullets hitting his chest, and did a three-sixty and whipped out a small assault rifle. Adams eyes widened in horror as the man aimed his gun at him and opened fire. Bullets began to tear through the house sending debris everywhere. Adam couldn't here Russell; he prayed that he was all right. He must be wearing a bulletproof vest, Adam thought. Amongst all the debris flying everywhere and gunfire, Adam looked over to where Andrew was to see his body laying in a pool of blood. He probably stood up to run, Adam thought. The gunfire ceased and Adam and Russell stood still for second or two before they decided to look out, each of them ready to open fire on the mans head, but he was gone.

"What the hell?" Adam said to himself.

"Adam! Adam! Are you ok?" Russell screamed in worry.

"Yeah! I'm in here!" Adam shouted back.

Russell came running back to the house. He saw Adams bullet wound and made an upset face.

"You're hit. You gonna be ok?" Russell asked catching his breath.

"Yeah, I need to stop the bleeding though. We need to get back to Franks house, fast." Adam stated in a nervous tone.

"Ok. Here, let me help ya." Russell said as he helped Adam up.

"Check Andrew. See if he's dead." Russell walked over to Andrews body and took a look at him.

"He's gone. He looks Swiss cheese." Russell said.

"Damn it. Well, let's get out of here before the police get here." Adam said as he limped out side to the car.

The two got in and Russell sped off at light speed.

* * *

Rally was behind the counter at her shop when she received a call from her police buddy, Roy. 

"Hey Rally. How are things down at the shop?" Roy asked.

"_Boring_." Rally whined.

Roy chuckled, "Well I got some interesting news, do you remember Andrew Burgess?"

"Yeah, I brought him in once, that guy was freak. He wouldn't stop talking about how the 'People' were after him, whatever the hell that meant. Why do you ask? Is there another bounty on him?" Rally asked, her voice sounding curious.

"Nope, there's no bounty on him. He was killed this morning. The police found his body in his home. He was shot to death by a .223 caliber rifle of some sort. We are guessing an assault rifle. His house was peppered with .223 rounds, as well as his body. There was some sort of shoot out at his house, apparently. We also found a brand new vial of mescaline and a lunch box that contained PCP. We think a drug deal went on during or before the shooting." Roy explained.

"So, do you have any suspects, or warrants for some one that I could bring in?" Rally asked, sounding hopeful.

"Well, the finger prints that we got off the vial and the lunch box belong to Andrew, of course, and Russell Taylor and Adam Taylor. They are two brothers we have been trying to get something to pin on them, but never could. Looks like we finally got something on them even if it isn't much." Roy said sounding happy.

"Adam Taylor!" Rally blurted out.

"Yeah, is there something wrong with that?" Roy asked.

"Nope, nothing at all. So, uh, is there a bounty on them?" Rally asked sounding excited.

"Yeah, although it's not a big one. It's only one thousand each. They're being charged with a possible manslaughter and drug dealings, leaving the scene of a crime, and a possible illegal weapons charge. I honestly believe they didn't kill Andrew but the other charges I think are right on from what we have found out so far. Can't tell for sure though. What it looked like to me was someone came and shot up the place while the three were doing some sort of deal, and the two opened fire on the someone who had the .223." Roy explained.

"Did you find .45 casings at the scene of the crime?" Rally asked.

"Actually, we did. Some casings were inside of Andrew Burgesses house and some were across the street also. Two sets of .45 casings from across the street and one set from inside the house according to ballistics. They also found some 9 mm rounds as well. Not fully sure about all the details though. We just got the fingerprints in about and hour ago. So all we know right now is that they were involved and that we have a warrant out for their arrest. Just wanted to let you know that there is finally a bounty for you if you are interested." Roy said.

"It really is not that much of a bounty, but I think I'll go for it. It will finally be able escape the boredom." Rally said trying not to sound more excited than she already was.

"Ok. You be careful, Rally. Word on the street is that these two are big times and got ties with the Italians. I also heard that Adam is no slouch with a gun. I know how good you are Rally, but just exercise some caution, alright?" Roy asked with concern.

"Roy, you worry to much. I'll be fine and bring them in with no problem." Rally reassured.

"I hope so, Rally. I'll update you if I can. Talk to you later." Roy said as he hung up.

Rally jumped up with glee. She was finally going to get rid of her boredom problem.

End of Chapter 2

Hope you liked the second chapter. Please review.


	3. Repercussions

Chapter 3: Repercussions

I do not own Gunsmith Cats, Kenichi Sonoda does, but I do own the characters I have created.

"Why are you so happy today?" May asked Rally.

Rally grinned, "Roy just called me a few minutes ago with some good news. You know how I was telling you about that guy, Adam Taylor?"

"Yeah, what about him?" May asked.

"Well, there is now a bounty on him _and_ his older brother!" Rally said barely able to contain her joy.

"What the hell did they do, and how much is the bounty?" May asked with excitement.

"They're wanted for possible manslaughter charges and drug dealing charges as well as a few others. Their bounty isn't much, only a thousand for each of them, but at least I can finally get out and do something other than be bored out of my damn mind." Rally said.

"A thousand each? You must be bored, Rally. So, where are you gonna start looking? Do you know anyone that knows them personally?" May asked.

Rally smiled, "I know a few people I can ask."

* * *

Adam was still bleeding by the time they got back to Franks. The two brothers made a quick stop at their apartment to gather some of their equipment and other things that they would need.

"What the fuck happened!" Frank asked as he saw blood covering Adams pants.

"It was a hit. Some asshole tried to kill us. A bullet skimmed Adam in the leg so go start up the stove and put your iron on top of it," Russell said to Frank and then turned his attention to his brother, "I'm gonna get some painkillers in my car for you. This isn't gonna feel good Adam."

Adam nodded, "I know, but it has to be done or else I'll bleed to death from a damn flesh wound."

Russell nodded and left the apartment to go get the painkillers.

"Alright the iron is on top of one of the stove burners. Adam, you want me to get you a cloth or something for you to bite down on?" Frank asked with a bit of worry in his voice.

"Yeah."

"You ok, man? You don't look so hot." Frank said with concern.

"I'm gonna be fine. I just need to stop the bleeding. After that I'll need some sugar foods and protein. Need to get some glucose back in my body." Adam said sounding a bit tired.

Frank nodded and the two waited until Russell finally came back with a bottle of some sort of drug.

"What is that?" Adam asked a bit wearily.

"This is Vicadin. It's the strongest painkiller I had in the car. Two of these will make you feel a lot better." Russell reassured.

Adam just nodded and dry swallowed two of them. Adam took off the piece of cloth that was preventing his wound from bleeding, and then Russell pinned Adam's arms down and took the piece of the cloth that Frank got and placed it in Adams mouth. Adam bit down on it. Frank went back into the kitchen and retrieved the scorching, hot iron and brought it over to where Adam and Russell were. Frank looked at the two brothers who just nodded at him and Frank knew what that meant. Frank then brought the hot iron down on Adams wound. A sizzling sound could be heard and Adam began to twist and writhe in pain. Adams muffled screams could be heard and the smell of burning flesh began to fill the room. Russell was still keeping his brothers arms pinned down. Frank held the iron there for a thirty seconds that seemed to last forever. Once the thirty seconds ended, Frank took the iron off Adams wound and had a look at it. It had completely cauterized the wound, but left a large burn mark on his leg. Russell was now holding Adams hand. Adam just stared at his older brother with eyes full of pain. Frank walked to his bathroom and came back with a bottle of rubbing alcohol.

"Adam, Frank is going to pour some alcohol on your wound so it won't get infected, ok?" Russell said in a calm, nurturing voice.

Adam didn't say anything. Russell nodded for Frank to pour the stuff. Frank unscrewed the cap and poured a tablespoon of it over his wound. Adams scream was muffled by the cloth and then he closed his eyes.

"Shit! Is he dead?" Frank said as he began to panic.

"No. He just passed out. Pour some more on." Russell said.

After Russell and Frank bandaged Adams wound they laid him on the couch and let him rest. The two then brought up the equipment that was still in the car. Russell finally sat down at Frank's dinner table with a blank look on his face. Frank pulled out a cigarette and lit it with a nervous twitch in his hand.

"Do you mind telling me what the fuck happened?" Frank asked.

Russell snapped out of his trance and said, "We were just making a deal with Andrew, then some dickhead started shooting the place to shit. He was good. He was quick and he snuck up on us. This guy was also wearing some sort of body armor. Adam shot him four times in the chest and he kept on shooting us."

"Did you recognize him? Was he Russian?" Frank asked.

"No. He wasn't Russian. I could tell. There was something different about him. He was too good to be some dip shit Russian hit man for Checkov. This guy was a professional, someone from the outside. I wouldn't be surprised if Checkov hired him. He probably wanted someone from the outside to do it, that way no one can say Checkov actually did it or that it was one of his men." Russell said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Fuck. Well, maybe you should call Jim. See if he can help." Frank suggested.

"Jim might help but he won't want to get directly involved if there is no way to prove that Checkov hired a man. That's just a guess. Who knows who the fuck that guy was. He could have been some psycho vigilante for all we know." Russell said as he rubbed his head.

"I don't think a crazy vigilante would be able to catch you two off guard unless he was a professional. Also, how could he have known that you two were going to be there?" Frank asked.

"Hell if I know. Your guess is as good as mine." Russell replied with a sigh.

Frank took a long drag from his cigarette and puffed out the smoke.

"Hey, Frank, don't worry about it. We're the targets, not you." Russell reassured Frank.

"I'm not worried about that. I am on fucking parole, Russ. I can't be harboring wanted men. I'll go back to jail for sure. Your fingerprints are going to be all over Andrews house, and on top of that you have Andrews body and drugs with your fingerprints on them. I paid my debt to society, Russell. I am not going back." Frank said as he took in another drag of cigarette smoke.

Russell chuckled, " No need to worry about that, Frank. Only Jim and some of his buddies know that you, Adam, and I are friends. No one's gonna be looking for us here, but if someone does, we'll take care of it."

"I sure hope so. There is no way I'm going back to jail," Frank said as put his cigarette out and looked over to the duffle bags full of the equipment they brought up from the car, "So what's in those duffle bags? They were pretty damn heavy."

"Those are some of our 'toys' that we may use. Adam didn't want go around without his guns. We also brought some other stuff, like money, food and some of Adams artillery if needed."

"Artillery! What are you two gonna do? Start a war?" Frank said a bit loudly.

"Don't know. We were thinking about it. It's also good to have that stuff when you need it." Russell replied.

Frank rolled his eyes. He knew how much damage these two can cause; he's seen them do it. If Checkov wants to start a fight with these two, he's going to get a war.

* * *

The Ghost was at his hotel room cleaning his guns. He was pleased with his little skirmish with the two brothers. He was especially pleased to see that Adam was there. That was an unexpected turn of events. The young man was no slouch with a gun, even when he was caught of guard. He made four direct hits to his chest. He still had rather large bruises from those hits, but he enjoyed the pain. He enjoyed the glory of battle. Finally he had some worthy opponents.

* * *

Rally and May got into the magnificent Cobra GT 500. The engine started with an impressive roar. Rally then pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Becky, its me, Rally. I got a favor to ask ya. Do you know anything about Russell and Adam Taylor? Any of their friends, or buyers?"

"I don't have much info on those two. They are well known on the streets and the underground crime world, but they are really hard to track down. It's not easy to get information on them. I could ask around but it will cost ya." Becky said sounding perky.

"Ugh. How much?" Rally asked with impatience.

"I shall discuss that with you once I find the info." Becky stated with a mischievous tone.

"Great. You better not charge me a shit load of money if you don't find out anything, you got it? I won't pay you if come up with nothing." Rally threatened.

"Come on, Rally. You know me. I'll find something." Becky reassured then hung up.

Rally sighed, "I sure hope she can come up with something. Roy doesn't even have much on these two."

"You still haven't told me who we are going to ask, Rally." May whined.

"Roy said these two have Italian mob connections, mainly to Big Jim. I was thinking we could pay Joey Sorvino a little visit. He's a retired mob member and he's under the protection of Papa Morelli. He's an untouchable. I've asked him for information before on other bounties. He refuses to give information on his Italian brethren, but these two brothers aren't Italian from what I hear." Rally said with a sly smile.

"They have connections with Big Jim? Are you sure you wanna chase these two, Rally? I don't wanna piss off the Italian mafia. We've already racked up a Gunsmith Cats hate club. I don't really want to add Big Jim and his mafia buddies to it." May said.

"Oh, don't be such a baby, May. Once we get a pin on them we cuff 'em, take them in, and were done." Rally assured May.

"Yeah, but how do we know that cuffing them is going to be easy?"

"That's the fun part." Rally smiled as they pulled into the driveway of a large mansion.

The entrance of the house had two giant pillars making it seem castle like. There was a spectacular water fountain in the front and a beautiful garden was off to the side of the driveway. It was full of rare and exotic flowers. This was Joey Sorvino's place.

Rally killed the engine and her and May exited the Cobra and made their way to the entrance of the over priced house. Rally rang the doorbell, which played some sort of Italian tune. The door opened to reveal a short, chubby Italian maid who was in her mid forties.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a heavy Italian accent.

"Yes, we're here to see Joey. Tell him that Rally Vincent is here to see him." Rally politely said.

"Rally Vincent! I saw you in the papers a while back when you attacked that police officer!" She shouted.

Rally gave an embarrassed smile, she remembered that incident. She had almost killed her friend Roy due to a drug hallucination.

"Yeah, that was an accident, sort of." Rally said nervously.

"I'll go get Joey for you, ok? JOEY!" She yelled.

"What?" shouted a voice.

"Rally Vincent is here to see you!"

Rally rolled her eyes; she could have done that herself. May just giggled. A large, chubby man walked down from the second floor. His graying hair was slicked back. He was sixty-seven, but he looked and acted much younger. He was about 5'9 and had bright green eyes. He began to argue with his maid, who in turn argued back. They were both shouting at each other in Italian and finally the maid left with a disgusted face.

"I do apologize. Maria has a tendency to be very loud and it disturbs me when I am reading the papers." Joey explained.

Rally nodded, "No need to apologize, Joey. So, how have things been?"

Joey shrugged, "I'm taking the wife to Miami next week. She's always telling me that we never get out and do things."

"Miami, huh? Sounds like fun." Rally replied.

" Yeah, I guess, if you think my wife is fun. So, why is it you have come down to visit me? I assume you want information of some sorts, am I right?" Joey asked.

"You know me pretty well, Joey. I just need some info on two men you might know. Have you heard of Russell and Adam Taylor?"

Joey gave off a hearty laugh, " Are you goin' after them? HA! You're gonna have a hell of a time catching them," Joey chuckled some more, "What do you want to know about them?"

"Anything. So far we have nothing to really go off of. They are really hard to track down." Rally said.

"You got that right. What did they do to get the famous Rally Vincent after them?" Joey asked with a smile.

"Quite a few things. Possible manslaughter, drug dealings among other things." Rally explained.

" That's it? I thought it would be something more spectacular. Oh well. I really like those boys, even if they aren't Italian," Joey said with a sigh, "Well, Russell's big thing is dealing drugs. Big Jim entrusts Russell with certain drugs and Russell goes out sells it and brings back the money to Jim. Russell has lots of dedicated 'clients' and has no trouble selling. Adam, on the other hand, doesn't work for Big Jim. He works on his own. He gets stolen guns and sells them to whoever is willing to pay the most. Sort of like you, Rally. Except there is no waiting period or background check."

"And he is selling illegal and stolen guns, Joey." Rally shot back, not liking to be compared with other criminals.

Joey grinned, "Adam is good friends with Jim. He also sells guns to him, but only occasionally. Lately the two have been having trouble with the Russian mob. Russell is ruining their drug business and Adam is ruining their weapons business. Both of them sell high quality stuff for good prices, which causes them to get more clients. The Russians on the other hand are cheap bastards and sell their stuff at much more expensive prices. The Russians aren't happy about it. They have already tried having them killed, but those two killed all the men that were sent after them." Joey explained.

"Killed?" Rally said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah. They are really nice boys, but when they are cornered or attacked they can be brutal. They have killed quite a few people, and they are really good at it." Joey warned.

"Do you know any of their friends or any people they sell there stuff too?" Rally asked.

"They do have a really close friend of theirs named Frank Johnson. I'm not sure where he lives, but I do know he is on parole. Maybe you can start there. But for now, that is all I will give you."

Rally smiled, "Thanks Joey. Sounds like we're going to have some fun."

* * *

Adam woke up with an extreme headache. He held his head and moaned. It hurt worse then the burn on his leg. He sat up from the couch and looked around the apartment to see if anyone was there. He found Frank slumped over on his chair sleeping and Russell was sleeping on the floor next to the couch.

"Hey, Russ." Adam said as he nudged his brother.

Russell made a muffled whine, then woke up and looked up at Adam.

"How are you feeling?" Russell asked in a tired voice.

"I feel like shit. I'm a little hungry, too."

"Frank has some Twinkies and fish sticks if you're hungry." Russell chuckled.

Adam gave off a small laugh, "That sounds healthy."

"He also has some beer and bottled water. Knock yourself out."

"Oh boy. I feel like its Christmas." Adam said with a tired grin.

"How's your leg?" Russell asked with a look of concern.

"It hurts, but not to bad. My head hurts more." Adam rubbed his head.

"You lost a lot of blood, you haven't eaten anything all day, and you took some really strong painkiller. I bet your head feels like it's been hit with a hammer." Russell said as he stretched out.

"Yup, that's exactly what it feels like." Adam said with a slight nod.

Adam got up from the couch with a groan and dragged himself over to the fridge. He pulled out a bottle of water then opened the fridge and grabbed a box of fish sticks.

"You want any fish sticks, Russ?" Adam asked in a groggy tone.

"Nope, I'm good."

Adam shrugged, then put eight fish sticks on a paper plate and placed them in the microwave. He grabbed a jar of tartar sauce from the fridge and placed it on the table that Frank was snoozing on. Russell got up and sat down with Adam at the table. They stared at each other for a while. They both had an eerie calm in their eyes. Russell then gave a slight smile.

"I've been thinking." Russell finally spoke up.

"Oh yeah? What about?" Adam asked.

"I think that guy that tried to kill us was hired by Checkov. We don't have anything to prove it, but I have a hunch he is the one behind it." Russell explained.

"I was thinking the same thing. No one else is pissed off at us enough to hire someone to have us killed, except Checkov." Adam said as he got up and pulled out his fish sticks from the microwave.

Russell nodded in agreement, "So, what do you propose we do?"

"I was thinking about exposing Checkov or find some proof that he hired a hit man to kill us and get him life in prison or," Adam paused as he put some tartar sauce on his fish sticks, " we kill him and his main men."

"We could try to expose him first, and if that doesn't work then lets just kill him." Russell replied.

"Either way, I want to at least kill all his main men. That includes Boris Zaitsev, Dynamite Dimitri, Natasha Krushnev, 'Machine Gun Mikhail', and his right hand man, Alex Chernova. I want them all dead. I am sick and tired of being chased and hunted by the fucking Russians. If we kill them all off and get Checkov sent to jail or killed, that will be the end of the Russian mob in Chicago. They want to pick a fight with us, well, they're gonna get a fucking war."

Russell just nodded, " I like the sound of it. But the question is, are we gonna be able to pull it all off without being caught or killed in the process?"

"By the police or by the Russians?"

"The police _and_ the Russians. I bet they are looking for us right now. It will make our job a bit more difficult." Russell said as he helped himself to one of Adams fish sticks.

"I was thinking that once we take care of our business with the Russians, we should just turn ourselves in. We won't have to worry about getting killed in prison by one of Checkov's men if we get rid of him." Adam explained.

"Yeah, guess you're right. We could use a break couldn't we? In prison you get free cable and food." Russell said with a chuckle.

"We could get Gabriel for our attorney and we probably could end up with two to three years tops, with possibility of parole. We got the money." Adam smiled.

"Sounds like a plan. What about that Rally Vincent chick? Should we watch out for her too?" Russell asked.

"Don't know. If there is a price on our heads then yes we should worry, but if there isn't a bounty on us, then she won't come after us."

Russell leaned back in his chair, "So, who should we kill first?"

"I was thinking about Boris or Dynamite Dimitri. Boris would probably be the easiest. I know where he lives. We could sneak in his house, interrogate him a bit, find out if Checkov really did hire a hit man," Adam said with a sly smirk, "then we cap him once we're done."

"Sounds good to me." Russell said in a casual tone.

"He doesn't have any family so that helps a lot, although he may have a guard or two, but we can take care of that easily." Adam said as he munched on another fish stick.

" When should we start?" Russell asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon." Adam stated.

* * *

The next morning, Rally and Misty were heading off to Frank Johnson's apartment. They found out where Frank was staying by asking Roy, he gave them a file on Frank. He was on parole after serving seven months in prison for breaking an entry. May went out again with Ken, so Rally decided to ask if Misty wanted to tag along. She failed to mention to Misty that she might need the use of her lock picking abilities. They reached a neighborhood that wasn't friendly. Graffiti covered the walls of the buildings, many of the buildings were in poor shape, homeless were sleeping on benches, it wasn't the best part of town.

"Wow, who wouldn't want to live here?" Misty said sarcastically.

"You're telling me. I'm not sure if I want to park my car here." Rally said looking around at the neighborhood.

"So, what are you going to ask him?" Misty asked.

"Who? Frank? Not sure exactly what I am going to ask him, but I was thinking something along the lines of "Where can I locate the Taylor brothers". They are supposed to be good friends according to what Joey said." Rally explained.

Rally then pulled into an apartment complex parking lot. There weren't many cars parked in it. There was a Dodge Neon, a nice lifted Toyota T100 pickup and some other junkers. Rally parked next to the Toyota then she killed the engine on her Cobra.

"Now Misty just play it cool if he is home." Rally said, looking into Misty's eyes.

"What if he isn't home?" Misty asked with a sly look on her face.

"Then we can 'accidentally' help ourselves in." Rally smiled back.

The two exited the Cobra and headed up towards Franks apartment.

* * *

Russell was the first to awake that morning. He woke up to a loud roaring from outside. He looked out of Frank's window to see if he could find out where that noise was coming from. He was surprised to see an impressive sports car. It pulled into the parking lot down below. He didn't think anything of it until he saw who exited the car. His eyes widened in shock to see who it was. It was that woman that Adam had warned them about. Rally Vincent.

"Shit!" Russell shouted.

Adam woke up with a whine, "Shut up, Russ! Some people are trying to recover from being shot!"

"You're not gonna believe this, Adam! That bounty hunter chick is here!" Russell said in shocked tone.

Adam sat straight up, "What! Where?"

"Right there, in the parking lot! She's coming up I think. Does she know that we are here?" Russell asked

"I doubt it. Maybe she's here for another bounty. I think it would be to soon for a bounty to be placed on us, right?" Adam asked with questioning eyes.

"Don't fucking ask me! Grab your shit and lets get out of here. I don't like this." Russell said, his voice getting angry.

"Why in the hell are you guys shouting?" Frank said as he woke up.

"Rally Vincent is coming up here, we think." Adam replied.

"What!" Frank shouted.

"If she does come up here and asks about us don't tell her shit, understand?" Adam asked.

"Of course I fucking understand! You guys better hide! Or better yet, go out the fire escape in my room." Frank said in a panic stricken voice.

"Ok, cool. Adam, get the duffle bags and hurry. Frank clean up our shit so it won't look like you have had guests." Russell ordered.

The three of them were running around the apartment gathering up things when there was a knock at the door. Frank looked through the peephole and saw two young women looking back through the peephole. Franks eyes widened and he looked at Adam and Russell who were watching him in horror.

"It's her." Frank whispered.

Adam and Russell tiptoed into Frank's bedroom and shut the door quietly.

"_Oh, God. Why me?"_ Frank thought to himself.

* * *

Rally and Misty began to walk down the hall to Frank's apartment when they finally reached his residence. She could hear some noise coming from inside. It sounded like running around and whispering.

"Ok, if he answers just act casual, got it?" Rally asked Misty.

"Got it, _mother_." Misty sassed back.

Rally rolled her eyes, then gave the door a knock. Suddenly the running around and rustling around stopped. For a few seconds there was no response until a voice was heard on the other side of the door.

"Y-yeah? Who is it?" a voice asked.

"Rally Vincent. I am here to ask you a few questions involving a possible murder that involved a couple of your friends." She replied.

There was another pause when, finally, the door opened to reveal a young but unclean and unshaven man. He gave Rally an untrusting look.

"Which friends could you be talking about, Ms. Vincent?" Frank asked.

"Adam and Russell Taylor. There is a warrant for their arrest. A certain man informed me that you are friends with them. Is this correct?" Rally asked. She didn't like the look in his eye.

"Yeah, I'm friends with them. I haven't talked to them for weeks though." Frank lied.

"Really? Can we come in? Just to get a bit more comfortable." Rally asked with a warm smile.

Frank looked at the two, "Who's she?'

"This is a helper of mine, Misty." Rally replied.

"Hello." Misty said in a girlie voice.

"Hi, sure you can come in." Frank said as he walked back into his apartment.

Rally was surprised that he agreed. Most of the people she asked would upset and refuse. He seemed compliant. Frank motioned for them to sit on the couch. Rally looked around the apartment. She remembered hearing whispering and her eyes scanned the apartment.

"What do you want to know?" Frank asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What can you tell us about them?" Rally asked

"I am friends with them. I haven't talked to them for a while. We don't talk much anymore, because I am on parole. Tell me, Ms. Vincent. Do you really think I would rat on my friends if they have contacted me?" Frank replied coldly.

Rally felt some hostility coming from his last remark.

"Ok, how about this. Do you know why they would kill one of their 'clients'?" Rally asked hoping to trick him into messing him up.

"They killed one their clients? When? That doesn't like them. They would never kill a client of theirs unless the client tried to kill them." Frank replied.

He didn't fall for it.

* * *

Adam and Russell were listening on their conversation through the door. Frank didn't seem like the kind of guy to keep his cool, but he was doing very well. He kept his cool and lied without stuttering. After listening for a bit, Russell motioned to Adam to leave through the fire escape. Adam nodded and slowly tiptoed toward it. He quietly picked up his duffle bag, and began to walk toward the window. As he tiptoed toward the window, Russell tripped on the stairs and fell to the next floor. Adam suddenly bolted to the window in a panic and began to rush down the fire escape.

"Hey!" a female voice shouted from above.

Adam looked up and saw Rally looking down from Frank's kitchen window.

"Shit! Double time, Russell!" Adam shouted.

The two ran down the fire escape and down into the parking lot like to mental patients on cocaine. Adam could see in his peripheral, Rally running down the fire escape. She must have broken down his door.

"Russ! Take your car and hall ass to our hide out. I'll distract her and I'll come back for my truck, got it?" Adam explained while running.

"You better not get caught!" Russell yelled back.

"Got it!" Adam shouted as he handed Russell the duffle bag.

Russell got into his car and drove off, while Adam ran out of the parking lot and down the street. Rally was beginning to catch up with him. She was faster than he gave her credit for. Adam decided to run into a convenient store. He ran to the back of the store exited out the back. Rally followed. Adam began to feel pain in his leg. It was the burn from his cauterized wound. Adam could not afford to get caught. Adam ran across the middle of the street and into another store, this time it was a small clothes store. Adam hid in one of the fitting rooms and drew his SOCOM .45. He heard Rally slowly walk by and he suddenly broke out through the fitting room, knocking Rally over. He kicked her gun away and trained his gun on her.

"Get up, slowly." Adam ordered, breathing heavily.

Rally complied. She stood up slowly, facing him.

"I apologize that our next meeting had to end up like this. Please don't tell Franks parole officer. He really is a good guy and it wasn't fair for us to ask him to let us stay at his place." Adam explained.

Rally stared at him with her piercing blue eyes. She had a somewhat confused look on her face.

"Now, lets go toots." Adam said as he motioned toward the exit at the back of the store. The walked out into an ally way.

"What are you going to do?" Rally asked, her voice calm.

"Let you go, but first-" Adam was cut off by kick to his stomach. He dropped his gun and held his stomach, falling to the ground.

Rally picked up Adams gun and trained it on him. She reached behind her and pulled out her handcuffs. Adam looked up at her, his eyes filled with anger.

"Sorry, but I have to take you in." Rally replied.

"You can't! I'll be killed for sure!" Adam shouted.

"That's your problem, Adam. I thought you were a neat guy when we met at my gun shop, but then you go and do this, and during a drug deal. You're just like all the other scum I bring in." She said as slowly walked toward him.

Adam suddenly stood up glairing at her with angry eyes. He began to creep up to her. She aimed his gun at his chest.

"Adam, don't make me shoot you. I have done it before." She warned, hoping he would take the hint.

"Go ahead then. I'm as good as dead if you take me in, so what difference would it make. Or, you can give me back my fucking gun." He demanded, his voice deep and disturbing.

"Yeah right! Back off! Now!" Rally ordered.

"That is my dads gun, Rally. Give me back my FUCKING GUN!" He screamed.

"Stay back! I am warning you, Adam! I will shoot you!"

"Then fucking do it! You better hope you put me down before I reach you." His voice was deadly.

"Adam, god damnit, stay back!" Rally shouted, sweat poured down her.

"You gonna shoot, then shoot. If not, then give me my gun back and I promise you I will be on my way, and you can try and catch me another time. The only way to stop me right now is to shoot me, Rally. I don't think you want to shoot an unarmed man. That would look really bad and it would ruin your street cred." Adam explained.

Rally didn't say anything.

"Fine. Arrest me! Come on! Here, I'll make it easy on you," Adam faced the opposite direction she was and put his hands behind his back, "I'll put my hands behind my back. So come on and arrest me."

Rally was hesitant. She didn't know what he was planning to do. Rally began to inch forward, but stopped when she saw her Cobra barreling down the alleyway.

"Holy shit!" Adam yelled as he jumped out of the way from car.

Rally saw Misty in the drivers seat with a big grin on her face. The car came to a stop and Rally ran over to Adam who was about to make a run for it when Rally pushed him down and put the cuffs on him.

"Misty, my CZ75 is in the store by the fitting rooms, go get it." Rally ordered. Misty nodded and ran back into the store.

Adam began to yell and cuss and kept on squirming around. He was a lot stronger then he looked. Misty came out with Rally's CZ75 and aimed it at Adam.

"Hold still! You're making this harder on your self, Adam!" Rally shouted.

Adam then came up with an idea and complied with Rally's wishes. An eerie calm suddenly came over him and he sat in the back seat with a creepy smile on his face. Rally and Misty just looked at him in shock.

"Wow, that's never happened before." Misty said in a stunned tone.

Rally nodded and grabbed her CZ75 from Misty and holstered it. She then placed Adams SOCOM .45 in between herself and Misty once she took out the clip and all the rounds that were in it. Rally began to drive out of the neighborhood and stopped at a stoplight. Adam was dead silent.

"So, what happened with Andrew?" Rally asked.

"Like you give a shit." Adam replied coldly.

"Why did you say you would be killed if I take you in?" Rally asked, ignoring his last remark.

"Because it's the truth." Adam said bluntly.

Rally rolled her eyes and realized it was useless to talk with him now. He seemed so nice and polite when he met her at her store, she thought. With out warning, Adam began to scream in pain. Misty looked at him, her eyes wide in horror. His face was turning red and he began to writhe in pain.

"What's the matter?" Misty shouted, not sure of what to do.

Rally came to a stop. Just then, Adams hands became free and he grabbed Misty and held her in a chokehold and hit Rally in the back of her head with his free hand stunning her. His hands had blood all over them, apparently he was screaming in pain because he was pulling out of his handcuffs. His skin was torn and Misty was completely still. He grabbed his .45 with his other free hand then threw Misty into Rally. He broke the passenger window and crawled through it escaping from the vehicle. He had an extra clip in his jacket and popped it in his .45 and shot out Rally's back two tires. He then ran three blocks when he noticed Russell at a stoplight. He made a mad dash towards his car and opened the door and sat in the passenger seat.

"What the fuck!" Russell shouted, obviously startled.

"Just drive back to the apartment parking lot and let me get my fucking truck." Adam said, taking in deep breaths.

Russell stepped on the gas and drove back as Adam explained what happened. Russell sighed as they finally reached the parking lot. Adam got out of Russell's Neon and walked towards his truck.

"I told you she was going to be a shit load of trouble." Adam finally said.

"I know, I know. You gonna be ok, Adam? The side of your hands look pretty tore up." Russell said with concern.

"I'll be fine, lets just get to our hide out and continue with our plans. We'll take out Boris later today." Adam said.

Russell nodded and the two drove off.

"Rally, are you ok?" Misty asked a groggy Rally.

"My head hurts. Where's Adam?" She asked.

"He ran off. He hit you pretty hard." Misty inquired.

"He what! Damn that little bastard!" Rally shouted.

"He, uh, also broke your window and shot out the back two tires." Misty nervously said.

Rally's eyes narrowed, "He did, did he? Well, this means war!" Rally shouted as she tried to stand up, but almost fell over.

* * *

So how did you folks like this chapter? Sorry that it was really long. I will try to update it soon, but I am also writing a Hellsing Fanfic as well. Please review! 


	4. Boris

Chapter 4: Boris

I do not own Gunsmith Cats, Kenichi Sonada does, but I do own the characters I have created.

"Damn. I feel like shit." Rally said in a groggy tone.

She sat up from bed, it was early morning the next day. Her head still throbbed from Adam hitting her on the back of her head. A knock was heard from her door.

"Hey, Rally? You up yet?" May asked.

"Yeah, come in."

May opened the door and had a phone in her hands, "Roy is on the phone. He wants to talk to you."

Rally whined then grabbed the phone, "Hey, Roy. What's up?"

"I heard what happened. Are you ok?" Roy asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine, but my head hurts a little." Rally said telling him a half truth.

"I told you, they are dangerous. You and Misty should be thankful he didn't kill you two." Roy said, sounding like a father scolding his child.

"I don't think he would have killed us. He had quite a few chances to do so and he didn't, he purposely avoided killing me and Misty, he didn't even shoot at us, except when he shot out my tires, the little shit." Rally said saying the last three words in a irritated voice.

"I still want you to be more careful, do you understand?" Roy asked.

"Come on, Roy. You know me." Rally said with a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, I do. That's why I want you to be more careful." Roy said, some voices could be heard in the background.

"Where are you? At the station?" Rally asked.

"No. I am at a nasty crime scene. Apparently a member of the Russian mob was murdered last night, and quite brutally. We found his body in his basement, his bodyguard was also found dead." Roy said.

"The Russian mob? Who was it?" Rally asked.

"A guy named Boris Zaitsev. His legs and hands were shot full of nails, looks like someone was torturing him. Why do you ask?"

"I heard from a source that the Russian mob was after the Taylor brothers." Rally said.

"I don't think they did this. This has Italian mob torture written all over it. The Russians and the Italians have been pissed off at each other for quite some time. They even finished him off with a bullet to his brain. But again you could be right, because the Italians don't like to leave loose ends. Whoever killed him didn't kill Boris's girlfriend. We found her handcuffed to his bedpost. If it was the Italians, they would have killed her too." Roy explained.

"Really? Is that how you found out about the murders?" Rally asked.

There was a pause on the phone, "Actually, no," Roy sighed, "Apparently, Boris also liked to have sex with young girls. A ten year old girl named Naomi Parsons, came into the police station last night. Her clothes were torn, here panties were covered in blood," Roy paused gathering his composure, " Herself and her family went missing about two weeks ago. She told us that Boris had killed her parents and she didn't know where their bodies were. Boris kept her locked up and every once and a while he would rape her, according to what she said."

Rally felt sick at hearing this.

"Anyways, she happened to escape the night of his murder. Once she identified the man who did this to her we issued a warrant for his arrest and went to his house and found his body." Roy explained.

Rally could tell that talking about the girl was upsetting him, "Did his girlfriend see the guys who did it?" Rally finally asked.

"Sort of. She said there were two men wearing all black and wearing ski masks. They had silenced handguns, one of them handcuffed her to the bed post and then they took Boris out of the room and that's all she saw." Roy said.

"Two guys? Come on, Roy. The Russians are after the two brothers and now they finally strike back." Rally said excited.

"Rally, if it was them, we have no proof whatsoever. They didn't leave a trace of themselves except for hollow point rounds in the guard and Boris's body. So, the only way we could prove it was them is if they came forward and admitted it. Either way, we can't prove shit, Rally. Right now all we have against them is what I have already told you." Roy explained.

Rally sighed, "Ok, I hear ya, Roy."

"Good, now, I want you to be more careful. If you go after them, you may get mixed up with the Russian mob which you don't want to get mixed up in. I have to go, so I will talk to you later, ok?"

"Fine, I'll be careful, Roy." Rally pouted, then hung up.

Rally then smiled, she never was good at listening.

* * *

Adam and Russell were at their hide out. They were waiting for Frank to bring home lunch.

"So, you don't think that girl will tell on us do you?" Russell asked.

"No way. She was glad that we killed Boris. And besides she promised us that she wouldn't tell. I think we can trust her. Besides, what do you think we should have done with her? Kill her? You know the fuckin' rules, Russell. How many times do we have to bring this shit up?" Adam said irritated.

"I know the god damn rules. I didn't mean kill her, I meant take her with us, y'know take care of her. They are just going to put her in some shitty foster care." Russell explained.

"I know, I know. We couldn't have taken her with us. She could get hurt or killed. She has gone through enough shit from that stupid Russian fucker. I would never forgive myself if she got killed because of me. We can visit her, maybe, some day." Adam said.

_**(Flashback to last night.)**_

"I have to hand it to you, Adam. You are one of the very few people who have escaped from Rally Vincent's clutches." Russell said with a chuckle as he placed a clip into his 9mm Beretta.

"Yeah. My fucking hands still sting a little." Adam said as he twisted a silencer onto the barrel of his SOCOM .45.

"I bet they do. How's your leg?" Russell asked.

"It's ok. The burn hurts more then the damn gunshot wound." Adam replied.

Russell sighed, " So, you ready to do this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. Don't forget to put on your gloves. We don't want to leave finger prints." Adam warned.

Russell nodded. He put his gloves on then grabbed a ski mask and put it over his head. Adam did the same. Russell began to scratch at his face a little.

"Damn it, Adam. I told you not to get a wool mask, I hate fuckin' wool." Russell complained.

"It was all they had, plus they were cheap." Adam said.

"But it itches." Russell whined.

"For fuck sake, Russ. We are about to go kill a Russian mob member and you are whining about the damn mask." Adam said getting irritated.

The two finally got out of their car and ran through the backyard of a rather nice house. They snuck up to the back door. Adam tried the doorknob. It was locked. Adam motioned to Russell and he walked over and began to pick the lock. Once the door was finally opened, the two walked in. The inside of the house was impressive. The living room had a giant High Definition TV and surround sound speakers. There were fancy paintings hanging on the wall, and the carpet was a beautiful cream white.

The two began to walk upstairs cautiously when they began to hear footsteps. They both drew their guns and waited. No one walked by. They quietly walked up the rest of the stairs and looked both ways down the hallway. It was empty. Some noise could be heard in a bedroom down the hall. Suddenly, a toilet flushed and a bodyguard walked out of a bathroom and spotted the two. Before he could react, Adam fired two silenced rounds into the guards chest, spraying blood on the wall and bathroom door. He collapsed to the ground in a thud. Whoever was in the bedroom didn't hear anything. There was quite a bit of noise coming from inside it. The two walked over and examined the guard, he was still breathing, but only slightly. Adam aimed his .45 at the guards head and put a bullet right in his forehead, killing him.

The two then crept to the bedroom door and listened. They could hear rustling and a moan was heard from a woman. Russell looked at Adam then they nodded and broke down the door.

"Ahhhhh!" a female voice screamed.

"What the fuck?" a man shouted in a Russian accent.

Adam and Russell found themselves pointing their guns at a naked Boris and a naked woman.

"What the fuck is going on?" Boris demanded to know.

"Shut up!" Russell yelled.

The woman's face began to show fear at the sight of the masked men pointing guns at her and Boris.

"Put your clothes on, both you!" Adam shouted.

The two did as they were told. The woman quickly put her bra and panties on. Boris nervously put his underwear and clothes on. When they were finally dressed, Russell grabbed the woman and handcuffed her to the bedpost then gagged her with a piece of Boris's clothing. Tears were running down her face.

"Don't worry, miss. We aren't going to hurt you. We are just here for him." Russell said in a calm, soothing tone.

"Do you have a basement?" Adam asked Boris.

"Fuck you!" He shouted.

Adam then hit him in the face with handle of his .45. Boris fell to the ground holding his noise. Blood began to pour from it.

"Do you have a basement?" Adam asked again, his voice calm.

"Yes." Boris said holding his noise in pain.

"Show me." Adam said as he grabbed Boris and put his gun up against the back of his head. "Now, if my gun leaves the back your head I will shoot you. Do you understand?"

Boris nodded slightly, then Adam walked him out of the bedroom and down the hall. Boris's eyes traveled to his dead bodyguard. The white carpet was soaked in blood. They walked downstairs and Boris lead Adam to the basement. When the two reached the bottom Russell came in shortly. Adam looked around the basement noticed all the tools on the wall. Adam smiled, and thought to himself, "_I might be using those later."_

"Hold him here. I'm gonna get the supplies." Adam said to Russell.

Adam ran out to their car and grabbed some rope. He grabbed a wooden chair from the kitchen and brought them down to the basement.

"Sit down." Russell ordered.

Boris did as he was told. Adam then tied Boris to the chair and went to close the basement door. Then the two took off their masks. Boris's eyes had a look of confusion on them.

"What the hell is going on!" Boris shouted.

"Do you know who we are, Boris?" Adam asked.

"No."

"Really? Well, we know you and we know your boss." Adam said.

"Who the fuck are you?" Boris asked in an angry tone.

Adam gave Boris a wicked smile, "I'm the Anti-Christ. When you get to Hell, you tell Satan and his demons that you have never seen death so singularly personified as you did in the face of the man who killed you, which will be me. You, your boss and your buddies have got me in a very unhappy mood. My brother and I are just trying to get by in the underground world, when you stupid fucking Russians butt in our business when we haven't even bothered you. I am Adam Taylor and this is my brother Russell. I assume you have heard of us before, am I correct?"

Boris nodded his head, " You fucking pieces of shit! Checkov is going to kill you for this. He will have every one of his men out to kill you."

"Good. Your boss has angered the sleeping giant and the two of us are going wipe out your entire mob." Adam grinned. "But right now, I want to know some answers. I shall start off with this, has Checkov hired a hitman to have us killed? If so, who is he?"

"Fuck you!" Boris shouted then spit in Adams face.

Adam calmly wiped the spit off his face then stood up and walked up to Boris.

"You see this?" Adam said as he showed Boris his clenched fist then punched him in his broken noise, Boris yelped and began to shout in Russian, "That smarts, doesn't it? Getting hit in the noise. It fucks you all up. You get pain shooting through head, your eyes fill up with water. It isn't fun, but I promise you, if you don't answer me I will put you in so much pain that Hell will seem like a pleasure cruise you mother fucker." Adam threatened.

"Go ahead. See if I care. I have been through much worse then anything you could put me through you fucking cock sucker!" Boris yelled as he spat blood on Adams clothes.

"Very well, I warned you." Adam calmly said as he began to look through the tools that were hanging on the wall. Russell just stayed put. Adam always found ways to make his people break.

"Oooooo. This looks like fun." Adam said as he pulled a nail gun off the wall.

He plugged the nail gun in and turned on the pump to get it started then walked over to where Boris was tied up.

"Now, I'm going to ask you again. Did Checkov hire a hit man to kill us and if so who is he?" Adam asked.

"Go to hell." Boris shouted.

Adam shook his head, "You brought this upon yourself." Adam said as he brought the tip of the nail gun barrel to Boris's left foot and shot a nail straight through the center of his foot. Boris began to scream in pain.

"You wanna talk now?" Adam asked.

"I can't!" Boris yelled.

"You can't? Well that's to bad." Adam said as he shot another nail in his right foot.

Boris screamed some more. Russell yawned, " Hurry this up. We don't have all night."

"You gonna talk now, Boris?" Adam asked.

Boris just shook his head. Adam then brought the nail gun up to Boris's knee and shot a nail through his kneecap. Boris's sceam went really high pitched.

"It's looking pretty bad, Boris. If you don't tell me, I'm gonna shoot you full of nails then pry them out." Adam threatened.

"He'll kill me!" Boris cried.

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm gonna kill you after we're done." Adam stated then shot another nail into Boris's upper leg. Adam then grabbed his hand and shot a nail straight into his palm. Boris screamed till his voice was hoarse. Adam grabbed Boris's other hand and shot a nail through one his knuckles. After Adam shot a nail in Boris's hip he finally gave in.

"Alright!" he screamed.

"Alright what, Boris? You gonna finally fess up?" Adam asked.

"Y-yes." he whimpered.

"Who did he hire?"

"S-some guy called the G-Ghost. He paid him already and he is out looking for you as we speak." Boris whined.

"The Ghost? Checkov is that desperate, huh? Well, Boris, that wasn't so hard now was it? If you would have said that at first then you wouldn't have had to suffer." Adam said as he pulled out his .45 and aimed it at Boris's head, " Well, Boris, it's off to the next life for you. I can guarantee you, you won't be lonely down there." Adam said as he fired a round into Boris's skull, then fired two more into his heart.

"Finally, I was getting bored." Russell said.

"Stupid asshole. I thought he'd never talk. Come on, lets get out of here." Adam said.

As they began to walk out they heard a noise coming from one of the rooms downstairs. It was the sound of a doorknob turning mixed with soft crying. The two cautiously opened the door and aimed their guns at a young girl crying. She was dressed in only a shirt and panties. Her shirt was tattered and torn. Her face was slightly bruised and she had small cuts on her arms and legs. Her panties were soaked in blood. Adam and Russell quickly lowered their guns and holstered them. Adam looked as if he was going to cry, Russell was in shock at the sight of her.

"P-p-please don't k-kill me. I- I just want to go h-home." she whimpered.

Adam walked up to her then knelt down to her, "Who did this to you?"

"That m-mean man." She cried.

"Do you know where your parents are?" Adam asked, in a calm soothing tone.

She didn't say anything, she just cried and hugged Adam. He hugged her and held back his tears.

"Shhhhh. It's ok. He's not going to hurt you anymore." Adam said, trying to comfort her.

Russell just stood there, not sure of what to do, until Adam finally stood up and said, "We have to take her with us or at least drop her off at a police station."

"Adam, are you fucking nuts? They will catch us! On top of what they already have charged against us they will add the murder of a man to the list!" Russell shouted.

"Two men, actually." Adam butted in.

Russell rolled his eyes, "What fucking difference does it make? Even if we don't get caught the girl has seen our faces, she can tell on us."

"What do you want to do, Russell? Kill her?" Adam angrily said.

"No."

"Then what, huh? Mr. Fucking-Genius, what do you propose we do?" Adam asked.

Russell was at a loss for words, he didn't know what to do. Adam then came up with an idea. He knelt down next to the girl and asked, "What's your name, sweety?"

"N-Naomi." she said.

"Ok, Naomi, you have to make us a promise you can't tell the police that the two of us were here, understand? If you do we might get in trouble because we killed the man who was being mean to you and hurt you. We will take you to the police station, but you tell the police that you escaped from the mean man, and that you walked from here to the police station. The nearest one is only six blocks away, I think, so they will believe that you walked, ok? Do you promise?" Adam asked.

Naomi nodded and said, "I pinky promise," as she held out her pinky. Adam took his gloved pinky and did the pinky promise.

Russell started the car, and Adam had Naomi sit on his lap and the two dropped her off at two hundred feet away from the police station. She made it into the entrance safely, then the two drove off.

End of chapter 4

* * *

Sorry this chapter is shorter then the others. I am still thinking on what to write in the next chapter. I hope you all like this one. Review please! 


End file.
